


The Distance Between Desire and Action

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Series: Going the Distance [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Allosexual Obi-Wan, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping Kink, Kink Convention, Lots of Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Sex-Repulsed Asexual Cody, Voyeurism, bisexual Obi-Wan, sex with strangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: Obi-Wan hasn't had the chance to explore his kinks in a long time, so now he makes the time. These are his increasingly ridiculous escapades. His battalion is drooling.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of “The Distance Between Planning and Thinking” AU? Yes. Some of you are gleeful, and others are facepalming.
> 
> I chose to make it a new, ongoing story because this gets ever more... weird. As in, I can't believe this shit I'm writing, weird. It would vastly change that original story, so I'm leaving that one be. Some people may like that one and not appreciate this, so be warned ahead of time. If this turns out not to your taste, go ahead and headcanon this doesn't happen, and that Between Planning and Thinking stands alone, because it still works on its own.
> 
> Changes from last “chapter” of this AU to this continuation:  
> Now containing on-page sex. With strangers. With Mace Windu, if Obi-Wan manages to maneuver things the way he wants. 
> 
> Kink convention filled with kinky people. Not all of them clothed. Also, consensual and happy face-slapping.
> 
> This first chapter is simply Obi-Wan's happy evening at a kink convention, the people he meets, the sex he has. He's bisexual, the sex will include both piv and frotting. In “public.” (The designated dungeon area of the kink convention. So other kinky people... but vanilla people won't stumble in by accident and be traumatized, since that's no fun for anybody.)
> 
> No death so far (I've got three chapters written), no battles, just... whatever this is.
> 
> This starts out fairly reasonable, and then devolves into... The Adventures of a Couple Hundred Clone Troopers Who Desperately Want to Frip Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan's naked Kink and Consent 101, 201... 901-- You Know What, I Will Demonstrate On This Naked Woman Watch Close-- classes.
> 
> Life advice: Maybe don't read this one in a business meeting.

 

Quinlan and Aayla took the Zygerria mission.

The Team were put on emergency leave— and since they'd declined their last two leaves, Yoda had decided they should have two weeks of it this time instead of only one.

Anakin disappeared almost immediately to attend to his Senator, no doubt, and Obi-Wan perused the holonet, searching for something very specific.

He'd been so focused for so long, so distracted and so  _ exhausted  _ at day's end, and he'd managed to convince himself under those duress conditions that he was alright going without.

And while it was entirely true that he could continue as he had been, the little stroll through the cruiser and... if he was fully honest... the slap from Anakin, had brought all the cravings back to the surface.

He did plan to try to communicate with Anakin about that unexpected violence, but he decided it would be better to attempt it after Anakin had taken in a few days with his stress-reliever first.

The three big conventions he used to attend yearly what seemed like a lifetime ago unfortunately had nothing happening at this time. One had just concluded their festivities, another wouldn't be coming up for another month. He racked his brains for other large gatherings, but came up blank, so he maneuvered his way into the specific corner of the holonet where he could find a listing of conventions.

 

* * *

 

He tried to slip out quietly, but the light clink of chain in his bag gave him away as he passed Windu.

Mace smirked, then averted his face to hide a larger grin.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and kept marching forward.

Mace knew what he was getting when he asked Obi-Wan to join the Council.

And... oh. He might even know what had happened on the  _ Negotiator.  _ If Cody had poured out his trauma to Ponds as per usual, and if Ponds had been looking worried and Mace had forced him to spill to make sure it wasn't something that might endanger them all...

“Too bad you cut your hair short,” Mace chuckled.

So he  _ did  _ know about Anakin's slap. And suspected it had reawakened Obi-Wan's sleeping self. “There's still enough to be yanked,” he sniped back.

“I'll keep that in mind.”

Ooh. That one was  _ definitely  _ a flirt. Was it a flirt? Obi-Wan had been trying for months now to figure out if they  _ were  _ or not, and hadn't yet found the courage to just plain  _ find out. _ Mace Windu had been a fantasy for Obi-Wan long before he reached masterhood.

Hell. There might have been some very worshipful thoughts before  _ knighthood.  _

“You do that,” Obi-Wan purred, deciding to risk it. He turned to continue his trajectory, only backwards, offering up the smile that alarmed Anakin and annoyed Ventress and confused the heck out of Grievous. “Perhaps I'll show you the bruises before I get them cleared.”

Something flared in Mace's eyes, bright and warm, and Obi-Wan let his gaze linger on the other man's lips before turning around and trotting down the stairs.

A low-felt  _ friiip  _ just ghosted in his ears, so soft Obi-Wan wasn't entirely sure he'd heard it.

The thought of Mace's fingers in his hair, fisted close and controlling Obi-Wan's head, the thought of the stinging strike Mace could mete out—

A tremor passed through Obi-Wan, his lower half waking up.

_ No,  _ he soothed,  _ wait until we're in our element.  _ Then  _ do as you will. _

His cock complied.

Somewhat.

 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan hadn't worn his collar, knowing that he would be unlikely to be approached for play while wearing it.

Protocol was for interested parties to address the  _ capital letter'd  _ individual  _ with  _ the collared being, and since Obi-Wan currently had no Person Of That Variety, it might dissuade someone from outright asking him to play who otherwise would.

The Force swirled in delightful ways, and Obi-Wan relaxed into the atmosphere of a place where sex happened all around them. Some of it all but ignored by the people passing by, some of it with individuals grouped around watching.

The wonderful tingles began, through his fingers and the palms of his hands, trailing up to his elbows and radiating out from his shoulder blades. It was a little difficult to prioritize, with having been away so long. So many,  _ many  _ wants...

This time he wore one of his  _ actual  _ loin cloths, instead of an improvised one, a sheer gold. He'd applied eyeliner in the refresher here, making sure to use one that wasn't water proof.

He wanted it running down his face with tear streaks before the night was through.

Other than that, he'd refrained from any other decoration aside from his cockring, the wrist bands he received at the door signifying him as a slap sub, and slut bottom.

A familiar sound filtered through the rest and had Obi-Wan turning his head in that direction. Beneath the slap of floggers, the moans and shrieks of delight, the occasional scream of pain surrounded by joy in the Force, came the precious sound that called to Obi-Wan above all the others.

The quiet smack of a hand against flesh.

Could be a spanker, of course. Obi-Wan decided the potential for disappointment worth the investigation.

His ass was fine without being bright red and aching, thank you. And if he sat gingerly in his Council seat— though...

Now the beginnings of a “plan” to seduce Mace Windu began to materialize. Tantalizing him until he finally pushed Obi-Wan up against a wall and kissed him senseless.

Obi-Wan let the whimper in his throat out.

It was safe to allow his noises, here. He didn't have to hide for fear of not being “polite.”

This desire for Mace Windu to dominate him might not be the best idea he'd ever had, considering his  _ work  _ situation. If it didn't work out, he'd still have to see him, almost every day.

And Anakin already resented the fact that Obi-Wan had several close friendships on the Council. If Mace stole Obi-Wan's nights and left him with precious purple reminders of their glee together, it might completely undo Anakin.

Then again...

Would he even notice Obi-Wan wasn't home?

_ Anakin  _ never was.

Obi-Wan had almost reached the source of the lovely noise when a pair of women stepped into his path. One was entirely naked and human, the other a Twi'lek dressed in an elegant pantsuit. Her bearing would have marked her as dominant of some sort, even if the naked being at her heel hadn't given the game away.

Obi-Wan bowed his head in acknowledgment of her commanding presence.

“Would you like to play with us?” the Twi'lek asked with the loveliest of Ryloth accents. Obi-Wan would be a liar if he tried to claim a cultured voice in that accent  _ didn't  _ do wonderful things to his cock.

“What do you have in mind, Miss?” he asked.

“I am looking for a male slut to frip my slut while I watch. He would have control of what positions to use with my pet while keeping a submissive affect towards me.”

Obi-Wan's gaze shifted to the human, who offered him an adorable and dimpled smile, shrugging her shoulders.

He let his gaze wander her form. He found her sexually appealing to his tastes. “How long a scene are you thinking?”  
“Fifteen minutes, tops,” the Twi'lek affirmed. “We have a talk to attend.”

He gave a nod and a smile to the charming pet before looking to the speaker. “Certainly agreeable, except I need to not come yet. I would pull out before that point.”

“That is acceptable.”

“Safeword, your preferred title, and location, then?”

“Safeword is  _ stop,  _ from either myself or my pet. You may call me Lady. And there's a free table right over here.”

Obi-Wan followed the two to the little space in question, tucked in between a flogging cross and a breeding bench, both occupied with delightedly wailing attendees. “I will safeword as stop as well,” Obi-Wan confirmed, and then fished a small, sealed package from a pocket of his knee-high black boot.

“Pet,” Obi-Wan directed, and the woman wriggled, just a bit, in anticipation. “Do you know how to apply this with your mouth?”

“Yes, Sir,” she purred.

“Then do so.” He opened the package and handed her the rolled up condom.

He lifted his cloth out of the way and stood braced as she knelt before him, hands petting down his thighs as she leaned in to hook it over the head of his cock, and then guided it down, down, down—

_ Oh, she  _ is  _ quite skilled with that. _

“On your back on the table,” Obi-Wan directed. “Spread yourself for me. I want to see you.”

She gladly hopped up onto it, settled on her back, and pulled back her legs.

Obi-Wan hooked his hands around her hips and dragged her to the edge of the table. “Look at how wet you are,” he crooned, tracing his finger across the outer, quivering lips of her pussy. “Are you eager, pet?”  
“Yes, Sir.”

“ _ How  _ eager?”  
“Please, Sir, frip me. Fill me up. I love sex.”

That last made Obi-Wan chuckle. He lined himself up, and then surged into her, pausing only long enough to murmur near her ear as he bent low, “So do I.”

Obi-Wan chased into her, smiling at her happy squeals and  _ please, more _ 's. 

He looked up from the welcoming body before him to the Twi'lek watching with cool, quiet eyes. “Please, my Lady, I hunger for more.”

“Do you, pretty thing?” she crooned.

“Force,  _ yes. _ ” Obi-Wan slipped an arm beneath the pet, guiding her to sit up and throw her legs around his hips without once pulling out of her.

The Twi'lek moved behind him, and a leather-gloved hand stroked down his spine to the gentle swell of his ass, sending a fire of tingles through his nerves. He groaned, delighted.

“So hungry,” his Lady purred, hands slipping around to touch where they were joined. “You take all the sex you can get, don't you?”

“Yes, my Lady,” he avowed.

Pet pressed her breasts against him, head tipped back, her sheath pulsing around Obi-Wan's length, coaxing the last of his worries about the war out of his mind.

With a happy chuckle he lifted her higher, so far he slipped free. The pet made a protesting noise, then found herself planted back on the table, and willingly scooted so that he could climb up beside her.

When he slipped into her willing heat again, he lay facing her, a hand reaching around to caress her ass and drag it to him with every thrust.

Insistent leather fingers ghosted over Obi-Wan's own ass and he tipped his head back, breath catching in his throat. Pet eagerly bestowed kisses all over his exposed neck, and pet's mistress slipped her hand between Obi-Wan's legs to cup his balls.

“You say you want,” that oh-so-lovely voice murmured, “but how  _ much  _ do you want?”

Obi-Wan held still for a long moment, savoring the heat wrapped around his cock, and that quieting, instinctively alarming pressure around his sack.

“Let her ride you,” directed their Lady.

He gladly rolled over as her hand slipped free of him, drawing pet on top of him as he did.

Pet grinned down at him, and then diligently set to work chasing her own pleasure, her hand toying with her clit to drive her further.

Obi-Wan lay back, feeling the craved haze settling over his soul.  _ Force, yes. _

“Suck my fingers, pretty thing,” their Lady directed, and Obi-Wan was only too happy to caress the leather. He loved the sharp taste of it, the aroma of well-tended, soft, supple gloves—

Oh—  _ wait— _

He shied out from under, dragging free of the whimpering pet and leaving her on her back and him braced over the top of her.

An understanding hand gripped between his balls and where they joined his body, and he shuddered against the intensity of it as his nearness to orgasm throbbed, threatening—

Pet kept urging her clit and began to frip herself with the fingers of her other hand.

Obi-Wan's lips parted, and he stared, wide-eyed into her own.

“Come now, pet, or not until after the talk,” came the firm voice from behind Obi-Wan. “We have to go.”

Pet jerked, her hips chasing up, and then she gave a happy sigh as she came.

Obi-Wan managed a hungry smile, and then moved to land with his feet on the floor.

His cock bobbed just a bit, and he bowed to the Twi'lek.

“Thank you, my Lady.”

The Twi'lek gave him an amused smile, then looked to her pet. Somehow, the dominant woman still looked put-together, though Obi-Wan could sense the thrumming of pleasure all through her. “Pet, thank the nice slut.”

“Thank you, Sir,” cooed pet, dropping a pretend curtsy, the glistening between her thighs still visible.

Obi-Wan leaned against the table as they moved away into the crowd. He needed just a moment, thank you— it had been a long time since he had a chance for this, and he wanted it to  _ last. _

Slowly he became aware of that lovely  _ smacking  _ noise again.

Cock and balls throbbing, heart mirthful, and mind in a lovely fuddle of pleasure, pleasure everywhere, so many people  _ alive  _ and  _ happy  _ and  _ pleasured,  _ he followed the sound to its source.

Ah, yes. A bare-hand spanking.

Obi-Wan leaned against one of the pillars holding up the ceiling, needing it to hold  _ him  _ up for a bit, and simply watched until the man being spanked came from the shifting of his groin against the spanker's lap in time with the careful strikes of a hand.

There was a woman kneeling near the spanker, whose collar had a little silver tag with a name inscribed on it.

She either belonged to the spanker or the spankee... and as the man with a crimson ass moved away, Obi-Wan was able to narrow down the connection still further.

Her cheek was quite red, a familiar shape and tone.

Obi-Wan stepped forward, the fabric sliding off his aroused cock.

He didn't bother to straighten it, since here, no one would mind.

The spanker smiled up at him. “Hello.”

“Hello. Do you slap faces, by any chance?”

“I do. Are you looking for a slapping?”

“Perhaps,” Obi-Wan sidestepped, “but I'm definitely in the mood to watch. Is it alright if I watch a while?”

“By all means.”

Obi-Wan did not speak to the slave, but he did spare an intentionally appreciative glance for her displayed breasts and the nice leather harness she wore, that he suspected had something up her pussy as well.

She didn't make eye contact with him, but she did notice his gaze, and a pleased note sang in the Force.

She took his gaze as the compliment it was meant to be. Only the tiniest hint of a smile tugged at her lip, however, and she kept her posture absolutely still.

_ She's under a command,  _ Obi-Wan guessed.

More people came through, some desiring to be spanked, others for a face, breast, or cock slapping. Some came alone, others had their submissives wait for them while they received their impacts, others guided their submissives into the care of the man with the skilled hand.

After having watched him interact with the other attendees, seeing him respect safewords, seeing he made sure to protect spines and guard against whiplash when slapping faces, Obi-Wan decided the man certainly knew enough about the business that he was willing to give himself up to the moment.

So as a well-spanked rodian waddled off into the crowd, each foostep leaking a little ping of ache into the Force, Obi-Wan glided forward and seated himself sideways on the slapper's knee. A hand caressed over his thigh.

“And what is it  _ you  _ want for lifeday?” the man asked with a chuckle.

“A rather good slapping,” Obi-Wan requested. A few moments were spent with Obi-Wan explaining exactly what he was looking for, a few questions asked by each, his safeword delivered, and then Obi-Wan let himself drift into the sparking, unique, stinging pleasure of his dearest kink.

 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan, bundled and hidden in a cloak once more, took the lift instead of the stairs, and at last crawled into his room.

He'd run across a slut who loved to come in his clothes, and it being late enough in the evening, Obi-Wan had decided to let himself join in. They had frotted against one another, fingernails raking backs until they both found release.

Obi-Wan smiled. He liked the Frotmeister. Perhaps they would run into one another again over the course of the weekend. He had a sly sense of humor, not just a delightful taste in clothing textures.

But, oh— rutting against that velvet had certainly been a delightful experience. Rather unexpected. Obi-Wan had never rubbed himself to completion against  _ velvet  _ before.

It was an experience he rather wanted to repeat, some time when he wasn't ready to sleep standing up.

He cleaned up, smiling softly to himself when he saw the tear marks down his cheeks, his mascara marred exactly the way he'd wanted. He took a quick holo of his face to revisit when the war got unbearable again.

Weeping in the lap of that man with the very fine hand, feeling the tug of his hair, and the sting of flesh on flesh—

_ Mace is right, though,  _ Obi-Wan realized. He'd cut the hair short because it was difficult to tend with long groundside campaigns.

But he really missed the hair that could be fisted to guide his head.

He needed to grow it out again.

Definitely.

Once clean, he stumbled over to the bed and collapsed into it, every muscle feeling loose and drowsy. It was a delightful feeling, the kind of tired that was poised to sink into a sound slumber.

The promise of actual rest.

The gentle come-down chemicals toying through his brain and blood did not lie...

He slept sound and deep and awoke in the morning with lovely aching reminders of yesterday's pleasure, and without the knots always in his gut because of the war.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebodies were at that kink convention, and are only too happy to tell their brothers all about what they saw....
> 
> Also. More sex.
> 
> And Anakin returns. Not for sex.

 

Hardcase's eyes were wide and glassy, his pulse racing visibly in his throat.

He'd been in a daze ever since he and Trapper  _ saw  _ General Kenobi at a very strange sex gathering. Hardcase had been the one to find out the thing was happening, and to convince Trapper to go with him to see what it was all about.

But now, as the brothers crowded around, curious, words seemed to fail Hardcase, and he simply sent loopy grins at everyone.

Trapper didn't particularly mind, since it allowed him to explain, with great detail,  _ exactly  _ what had happened.

There had been  _ sex  _ noises, and he and Hardcase had caught sight of auburn hair. So of  _ course  _ they went to investigate.

Wise nods of heads around the circle proved no explanation was necessary.

The hunger of the two explorers had turned to shocked delight when they recognized  _ General Kenobi _ fripping some lady! There had been a Twi'lek touching him, and he seemed so accepting of the extra hands...

A high-pitched whine escaped a brother nearby.

Hardcase snapped out of his daze to describe, with emphatic hand gestures, how Kenobi had prevented coming, how every muscle in his body had flexed as he drew out of the woman—

“And you should have seen his face when that guy was slapping him. Almost drooling with content, his eyes all empty, his Deecee squirting, just a little—”

“We haven't  _ got there yet _ !” Trapper chided. He needed to be allowed to tell the story  _ right _ !

Waxer looked distraught. “So sex with  _ anybody  _ was just...  _ happening  _ and normal?”  
Hardcase nodded.

“Then  _ why,  _ in the name of  _ all that's holy,  _ didn't you  _ ask him for sex _ ?” Waxer all but wailed.

Hardcase and Trapper stared at him in absolute shock.

Waxer looked like he might tear someone's hair out, since he didn't have any for the purpose. “The thought didn't even  _ occur  _ to you?” 

“Ah...” Hardcase looked sheepish. “It was a little overwhelming. Just all of it.”

“If he needs lots of people for sex...” a speculative gleam entered Tup's eye.

Waxer sent him a prim look. “ _ Exactly. _ We could take very good care of him all on our own.”

“I don't know,” Hardcase warned. “He looked pretty picky about the slapping bit. Could any of  _ us  _ do that?”

An uncomfortable silence settled over the brothers, as foreheads furrowed and conviction it just wouldn't  _ work  _ settled on them all.

“Well,” Trapper hedged, “Maybe we don't  _ have  _ to. He could get that at these places, and  _ we  _ could be his naked lady and man with funny clothes.”

Boil perked up. “Funny clothes? You didn't talk about that.”

“Because we hadn't  _ gotten there yet _ ,” Trapper huffed. 

“General Kenobi just rubbed up against him until he came  _ all over the guy's pants! _ ” Hardcase blurted, stars in his eyes.

A sharply-inhaled breath from somewhere in the back was the only sound.

“How did he choose these people?” Fives asked at length, clearly in strategizing mode.

“They just  _ asked  _ for sex, if he wanted it with them. And with everyone agreeable, they just  _ did it _ . Simplest thing in the world,” Trapper explained.

Well.

That made things easy, didn't it?

 

* * *

 

There were still two days of convention left, but Obi-Wan recognized he couldn't be there for the entirety of both days, much as he was ready for it.

Anakin needed... something. He commed, asking to meet in the early morning, sounding urgent and grim.

Obi-Wan feared trying to address the bantha in the room, but when Anakin returned in the morning from his stay...  _ elsewhere,  _ there was thoughtful determination in his face.

“Obi-Wan, I'm going to see a mind healer— I—” His eyes widened in horror as he took in Obi-Wan's face.

There hadn't been time between waking up and now to go get the bruises cleared away by a healer, so they were there in all their purple glory, across Obi-Wan's cheeks.

“This— this wasn't me?” Anakin whispered, looking almost broken.

Obi-Wan took an involuntary step closer, hand out, horrified. “No. Oh, no, Anakin. These are newer.”

“Someone attacked you?” Anakin demanded, anger gathering in his eyes.

Obi-Wan realized in that moment he'd never actually expected to have...  _ this  _ conversation with his padawan.  _ Oh. _

It was an awful and awkward time to come out, but Obi-Wan could only imagine the idiocy of attempting to lie at the moment. The words  _ I ran into a door  _ or  _ I fell and hit the caf table  _ were practically euphemisms for  _ someone hit me  _ and every being in the fripping galaxy knew it.

“Anakin... where do you think I got the toys from, back on the  _ Negotiator _ ?”

Anakin blinked, looking bewildered. “The... things...”

“I had rough sex last night.”

Anakin turned a mortified shade of red, his gaze slipped away, then darted back—

“Master... isn't rough sex like... some fingernail scratches and hickeys? Because that is  _ not  _ what is going on with your face.” 

Obi-Wan managed a nod. “Often that's what it means, but not in my case.”

“Obi-Wan, it looks like someone took a board to your face.”

_ Oh, dear.  _ “It was safe, I promise you. And my consent was present, the entire time. Now, what is your emergency? You're awake shockingly early.”

That in itself was enough to worry the hell out of Obi-Wan. What was Anakin doing  _ awake  _ right now, let alone requesting an emergency meeting with his former master?

Anakin braced his shoulders and lifted his chin. “I hurt you. I... attacked you. I abused you. I assaulted you with a metal contraption, striking you in the head with it.”

Obi-Wan went very still, a bit bewildered by the terms Anakin was using. Oh, yes, Obi-Wan knew the  _ terms,  _ but hearing them in  _ Anakin's  _ voice...

_ He's been having very long, very difficult conversations with Padmé, or I'm a blumfruit muffin. _

“I hurt someone I love, and I can't  _ ever  _ do that again. So I made an appointment with a mind healer for this morning, and this time, I'm going to comply.”

Obi-Wan's heart thumped then raced. Did he  _ mean  _ it? Anakin had been given mandatory mind care sessions as a teenager, but Anakin had  _ never  _ been cooperative. It had been a waste of time for the therapist, and Anakin had never walked away with an ounce of benefit.

Anakin got down on his knees, startling Obi-Wan. “I am sorry,” Anakin rasped. “I will understand if you can't trust me.”

“Oh, Anakin.” Obi-Wan crouched down in front of him, reaching out a hand to caress his former padawan's cheek. “With you willing to ask for help, of course I am willing to trust you again.”

Anakin looked up into his eyes, tears silvering his own. “I promise I will do whatever it takes to make sure it doesn't happen again.”

“I believe you,” Obi-Wan whispered, leaning forward to take Anakin's head in his hands and press a kiss to the top of the fair curls.

Anakin's hand reached up, clinging to Obi-Wan's wrist with a vulnerability and fear Obi-Wan could easily read.

Anakin had been terrified of his own potential for harm.

_ All of us, any of us, are capable of hideous things. The only way to protect both ourselves and others from it, is learning to truly  _ know  _ ourselves, and to be ready to face that darkness within when it rises to assert itself. _

Pretending the capability for harm within self didn't exist didn't make it go away, and it certainly didn't keep it from attacking one day, it simply ensured you couldn't possibly guard against it when it did.

“Are you really okay?” Anakin mumbled. “Your face looks awful.”  
Obi-Wan smiled. “These bruises I wanted and asked for, Anakin. Yes, I am alright.”

“Does... Satine know about this?”

Obi-Wan had to yank his shields up around himself to keep an image from dancing right on into Anakin's brain—

Satine's hand tangled in Obi-Wan's long hair, her hand cunning and  _ cruel  _ and oh...

He'd never encountered a being who could slap quite as well as Satine Kryze.

And she enjoyed it as much as he did.

“She does,” Obi-Wan assured, standing up.

Anakin followed, eyes concerned and just a little guarded. “An... open relationship, then?”

“One could say that.”

“Okay.” Anakin made a small nod of recognition. “Can... you walk with me to the mind healers'? It's actually scaring the kark out of me.”

“Of course.” Obi-Wan's hand reached out of its own accord to squeeze his shoulder. “And however often you need. I'm here, Anakin. Always here for you.”

Side-by-side they strode down the hall, ready to face the future.

 

* * *

 

“Oh Force,” whimpered Wooley, rutting into his hand, thinking desperately of Hardcase and Trappers' tale. The thought of his general kissing him, his body pressing up against his—

Wooley hadn't even imagined  _ sex  _ with him, in-depth kisses while both naked was leaving him nearly incapable of progressing the fantasy further, the eroticism of it utterly overwhelming for him.

“Force, Force,  _ Force _ —”

He knew he was far from the only one priming his deecee to the thoughts of General Kenobi's actions that strange sex festival. It was the go-to fantasy, and those who needed visuals passed around the drawings of the general in his sex attire from  _ the incident  _ on the bridge.

Hell, when brothers  _ helped  _ brothers, they would retell pieces of either of those stories while another jacked off, and whether the teller had  _ witnessed  _ either of the golden moments in time or not didn't really matter.

Those truths were seared into their hearts, 501 st and 212 th alike.

They  _ had  _ to find a way to make General Kenobi  _ see  _ them.

Though really, how  _ could  _ he?

He was practically a god—

_ And we weren't made for  _ this.

What were they to  _ do? _

 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan had sat outside the mind healer's offices until Anakin returned, looking pensive and thoughtful, and Obi-Wan had pressed take-out from Dex's— called in— into his hands, taking him to a quiet room where they could eat in peace.

Neither spoke much, but Anakin tentatively reached his Force-signature towards Obi-Wan, pressing up against Obi-Wan's in a way that he hadn't in several years.

Obi-Wan welcomed the contact, having missed Anakin even while his brother was fighting by his side, because Anakin had withdrawn into himself in his late teens, and had just never... come back out again.

Anakin relaxed as he found himself accepted, the tension draining out of him.

When they parted ways after the meal, Obi-Wan found himself cautiously hopeful for the future, and Anakin looked less weighed-down than he had in months.

Obi-Wan intended to head back out to the convention again as soon as possible, but first there was something he wanted to do, while he still had the bruises.

 

* * *

 

Mace Windu was in his quarters.

Obi-Wan leaned up against the door frame, hip cocked, drawing a smirk to his face, and only then did he knock.

Footsteps approached, the door slid open—

“ _ Motherfrip! _ ”

Obi-Wan grinned. “Well, I'd really rather do you, but if she's interested, I suppose I could turn my attention in that direction instead.” His heart thundered in his throat, but he hoped it didn't show.

Oh, Force, he wanted into Mace's bed.  _ Twenty fripping years  _ of fantasies  _ really  _ wanted a chance for a taste of reality.

But he needed to not look  _ too  _ eager. Not be too much of the drooling padawan. Be something desirable—

“ _ Your  _ mother?” Mace asked, eyebrows launching up.

_ What? Oh, oh frip! _

His realization his attempted pickup line had been absolute  _ kark  _ must have run havoc over his expression, because Mace chuckled, a gleam of teeth in his smile.

Obi-Wan watched, both mortified and fascinated, because when Mace usually laughed, his lips didn't part. A smirk was involved, but never teeth.

“Why don't you come in?” Mace offered, stepping out of the way. “Unless you've had enough sex for the day.”

“Gods, no.” Relief so intense it almost hurt had Obi-Wan stepping into the apartment and hitting the door-close, and he was moving to intercept Mace, but the older master surged forward instead, driving Obi-Wan's back against the wall, knocking some of the air out of him, and then those dark lips were claiming Obi-Wan's, and Mace's tongue plundered Obi-Wan's mouth.

Delighted, hardly able to believe it was  _ actually  _ happening, Obi-Wan happily shifted things so he could wrap his thighs around Mace, Obi-Wan's feet off the floor, his back smashed against the wall, tongues greeting one another and exploring mouths.

_ Yes. Yes, yes. So much yes. Oh, please. _

“How many people did you frip yesterday?” Mace asked, the words guttural against Obi-Wan's ear.

Obi-Wan groaned, wriggling against him.

“And the being who put their hands on your face and hit you, did you come on them, from the strikes alone?”

No, but  _ hell  _ if Obi-Wan didn't nearly come from Mace's  _ voice _ alone.

“Get these clothes off me,” Obi-Wan growled, and Mace grinned, a fierce look, all teeth.

Obi-Wan devoured the expression with his gaze, enchanted.

_ Oh, I'm lost. _

It might take a bit longer than expected to return to the convention.

 

* * *

 

They lay sprawled on top of the mussed bed, Obi-Wan half covered by Mace.

“So?” purred Mace. “Was it as good as you'd always imagined?”

Obi-Wan groaned, dragging a hand down his face. “Tell me you didn't know. Oh, Force.”

“Do you know how  _ long  _ I've been pretending I  _ didn't notice _ ?” Mace taunted in reply. “Force, I had to wait until you were an adult, and then until you were made a master, and then again until you were on the Council before my personal code of ethics allowed me to even  _ consider  _ taking you up on it.”

Obi-Wan's hand fell away and he stared at him in disbelief. “Then what  _ took you so long _ ? I've been on the Council over a  _ year! _ ”

“I've  _ been flirting  _ with you, Obi-Wan! As soon as your seat was assured so it wouldn't leave you feeling pressured either way!”

Obi-Wan let out a miserable, embarrassed laugh. “I was so afraid of thinking I'd read too much into it, that I was imagining things because of that damn fantasy that just wouldn't  _ let me be— _ ”

“What? Of me fripping you into the wall and the floor and the mattress—”

Obi-Wan groaned, his cock twitching, even though it would take perhaps a half an hour before it was  _ actually  _ ready to try again. “You're delectable, Mace. And that authoritative voice you've got, holy  _ frip. _ ”

“I can't help it that you're just dying to submit to me,” Mace chuckled, bracing himself over Obi-Wan and smiling down into his eyes.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan breathed, “so much yes.” He leaned up to kiss him, gently this time, wanting to taste a little of the softness he knew Mace carried within him, the capacity for breathtaking compassion and kindness.

Mace kissed him back, the pressure lacking any tongue. “Your shields are kark,” he murmured, then pressed kisses against the bruises across Obi-Wan's cheeks. “Your mind's all sated and open and spread, just like your legs.”

“Watch out,” Obi-Wan murmured, “that kind of talk may have me returning to your door with Force-awful attempts to seduce you.”

Affection flooded around him, cradling him, all of it coming from Mace. “Well... it worked, didn't it?”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naked people, Obi-Wan talks pubic hair, and other ridiculous shit I had no idea was going to happen in this story. I can't even muster up the effort to apologize. There's no violence or death in this chapter, that's for sure. Just... a ridiculously nonstandard sex ed foray, by Professor Kenobi.

 

Obi-Wan returned to the  _ Negotiator  _ fully satisfied. He knew his walk was just a little more relaxed, and that so was his face. He had  _ the smile _ , and his eyes probably looked just a bit murky to those who knew to look.

He'd been doing this far too long to  _ not  _ have had people point all of these things out. Repeatedly. He knew the signs in himself.

He  _ could  _ brush them all away, but it took significant effort, and since they were simply going to run escort for a Senatorial committee heading to one of the neutral planets, he didn't snap back into immediate military posture.

It had been a  _ good  _ two weeks.

Standing on the bridge, waiting for the  _ Resolute  _ to make contact to jump to lightspeed, Obi-Wan caught sight of a clone at one of the stations. He was staring at Obi-Wan with hungry eyes, and the source of his fixation  _ wasn't  _ Obi-Wan's  _ eyes _ .

Obi-Wan watched, amused.

The man froze, and then his gaze crept up. Horror flooded the poor man's face, and embarrassment turned the air around him brittle.

Obi-Wan winked at him, and turned to accept the call that came in.

The Force shifted from humiliation to a bashful wonder and discomfort of a  _ very  _ specific kind.

Obi-Wan couldn't help his smile as Anakin came into view.

“We're ready to—  _ you  _ look chipper.” Anakin's eyes narrowed and he stared suspiciously at Obi-Wan.

“I've just been given a compliment,” Obi-Wan tossed back, heart feeling much less heavy than usual.

Anakin looked skeptical. “Must be some compliment.”

“Hmm,” Obi-Wan feigned consideration, sensing the swirls of amazement, confusion, and delight behind him. “It certainly was.”

While Obi-Wan understood that some people didn't like openly appreciative gazes, and he would  _ never  _ offer one to his dear Cody, shapely though he might be, Obi-Wan's background in the kink festival world gave him a rather different point of view. He accepted gazes and double-takes as compliments, whether he experienced sexual attraction to the other person or not.

And Obi-Wan had never been particularly  _ unwilling  _ to have anyone think of him in as lewd of terms as they chose. If total strangers wanted to jerk off to his memory... well... he found it rather gratifying.

 

* * *

 

This was it.

There had been two extra days of the festival, and clones had drawn straws to determine just who got to go each of those extra days.

But...

Here they were, finished dropping off senators, and General Kenobi had called for a few hours' rest before returning to the war front. One last chance to walk on solid ground before being swept up into space battles again, and no one had managed to find the insanity to actually approach Obi-Wan Kenobi at the sex festival on Coruscant.

They felt a bit frustrated about that, but Echo had done more research, and knew there was a festival going on  _ here _ , and there wasn't a brother in the army who would bet that General Kenobi would stay away.

So.

This was Hardcase's chance.

He had the crazy, so surely  _ he  _ could pull it off.

The first hour he simply watched, too excited and freaked out to actually manage to approach.

But so far, Kenobi had danced naked, had been penetrated by a truly massive golden-skinned zabrak, and had eaten out a very commanding looking woman, who honestly scared Hardcase just a bit.

Plus she had a riding crop. One she petted against Kenobi's naked flank when he pleased her, sending visible shivers through his skin.

If Hardcase returned to his brothers and reported he'd  _ not  _ done what he'd  _ said  _ he'd do... 

Nope. He was  _ going  _ to do it.

Kenobi wasn't likely to court marshal him. Probably. Hopefully?

If there was any place where it was appropriate to flat-out ask for sex, it was  _ here,  _ dammit, and he would  _ not  _ return to report cowardice.

Gathering every ounce of courage and borrowing a frip ton of swagger from the universe— he wasn't even really sure where it came from— he strode up to his General's brother and asked, “You are beautiful. Do you want to have sex with me?”  
Kenobi's eyes went  _ huge. _

He stood there, fully naked except for a single black band around his bicep and his boots, and stared at Hardcase.

Then he gestured for the clone to follow and hurried into a mostly-vacant side hallway.

“Is something the matter? Did something happen? Do I need to go back to the  _ Negotiator _ ?”

“No. Everything's fine, I'm here on my own time. I'm asking if you want sex with me.”

Oh, it was much easier to say the second time.

Kenobi crossed his arms over his chest, not as though to hide, since his feet shifted farther apart in a braced stance, leaving him wide open to view. No, this was the concerned General, the one with the little furrow between his eyebrows and his eyes going grave with worry. “Are you feeling alright, Hardcase? Has anyone slipped you something?”

“I'm not drugged,” Hardcase promised. “This is all me.” He spread his arms out wide and cocked his hip to the side, happy his bodyglove made his erection very noticeable.

Kenobi's gaze certainly caught it before the Jedi looked back up into the clone's eyes. “There are undoubtedly many people here who would be happy to play with you.” He bent over, and Hardcase caught a tantalizing glimpse of a lovely curved ass—

Kenobi drew packages out of his boot, then took Hardcase's hand and placed the little squares in his palm. “Just please be careful, Hardcase.”

“Sure, there may be plenty, but I'll just be looking for a redhead your height with your color eyes and a Coruscant accent anyway. Sir.”

Kenobi's eyebrow arched, clearly stunned. Though if it was about the sentiment or Hardcase's honesty in avowing it, the vod couldn't quite tell.

This could turn very embarrassing very fast, but at least it would be one  _ hell  _ of a story to tell his brothers. However this turned out, at least he gave it a shot and  _ tried. _

“You find me attractive, Hardcase,” Kenobi said at last. “I admire your forthrightness.”

“We  _ all  _ find you attractive,” Hardcase hurried to make clear. So many of them, in fact, that Hardcase had to wonder if it was somehow hardwired into them, and if that meant Jango Fett had wanted the General too...

“I see.”

“We're rotating out, who gets to come to these festivals!”

A pale hand came up to stroke Kenobi's jaw, and his stance shifted again to...  _ more  _ worried. “I... see.”

“And this is the place where people who want sex just ask for it,” Hardcase asserted.

Amused, fond sparkles lit up in Kenobi's eyes. “It certainly is.”

“So?” Hardcase asked, feeling emboldened. “Will you have sex with me?”

“No.”

Hardcase felt crestfallen, and must have looked it too, since Kenobi placed a warm hand on his shoulder and lightly squeezed.

“Hardcase, you have paid me one hell of a compliment. You actually made me blush, and I appreciate it. But there's more to this than just our work situation. There are things that make it feel not right for me, and I am concerned about your brothers.”

“Then call us all together and tell us why you won't have sex with us. Because I'm just the one to first ask. And we'll keep asking until you tell us why.”

Kenobi looked thoughtful, then patted his shoulder and nodded. “Collect your things, we're headed back to the  _ Negotiator. _ ”

_ Uh-oh. _

 

* * *

 

He was fully clothed.

Which was a damn pity.

Still, Trapper knew what he looked like without the clothes, so that was something.

The parade room was full, with Kenobi up on the little balcony above, looking down at a sea of brothers.

“Anyone who is not attracted to me sexually should probably leave now.”

One brother left.

The rest saluted and stood their ground.

Kenobi looked overwhelmed. “I am flattered. You are beautiful men.”

More than one chest puffed up with a happy glow.

“But I've heard you've taken to frequenting kink conventions on your free time.”

“Are you going to forbid us, Sir?” Hardcase asked.

Kenobi leaned against the railing. “Certainly not. But I somehow doubt the Kaminoans covered sexuality in any really meaningful way, let alone kink and kink festivals.”

“We have no one to teach us. Sir,” Hardcase agreed.

And if that wasn't a blatant invitation—

Kenobi chuckled. “The first thing to keep in mind is that there are users and abusers to be found everywhere. Picking up someone from a bar, or any other vanilla form of finding sex, and the same holds true in kink circles. Kink circles are not  _ more likely  _ to hold individuals who do not care if they harm you, but watchfulness and caution are good things. They will keep you safe, they will keep you alive. And keep in mind I have sex with many, many strangers, rough sex, so watchfulness and caution do not mean a lack of sexual fun. There is always someone else who can do to you what this person is offering. No matter how big they claim their cock is, I swear, there is something bigger. Ichtochi is pretty damn big.”

Trapper grinned and heard other brothers chuckle.

“Second thing. You never owe anyone sex. Ever. Not if you're naked. Not if they're aroused. Not if they're  _ half into you.  _ Not if you're half into  _ them. _ If at any time you hold any doubt that you want to continue, it is well within your rights to both say and insist no. It might be a reason down here—” he tapped at his ass— “or a reason in here—” taps at his heart and head. “And you're not actually required to explain yourself, even if someone gets in a huff and acts like they're deserving of an explanation. You're there to have fun. If you're not sure you're having fun, then move on to something else. And you know what? Some days, the holster just won't accept the deecee. Don't be alarmed. Your ass will comply another day, but  _ listen to your arse.  _ Even if it's a little awkward at the time. You treat your ass right, and it will show you a good time.”

Hardcase raised his hand.

“Yes, Hardcase?”  
“We've already figured out we need something slick, or sticking a deecee in a holster isn't very nice.”

“Lube is always a good idea.  _ Even with vaginas. _ Lube will not harm sex with a woman, and it may even make it better. The reason why— you know what? Here's some anatomy, listen close.”

Kenobi then launched into an explanation of how a vagina worked. Not the  _ sperm plus egg equals pregnancy,  _ which all the clones were aware of, but how it  _ worked. _

“Imagine a thick sock that's got a hand towel stuffed inside it. You're holding the sock squeezed in both your hands. In our mind picture, the sock is the vagina, which makes the towel the folded muscle tissue of the vagina wall. Your hands are the pelvic floor muscles that surround the sock-vagina. Following me so far?”

Heads nodded.

“The muscle tissue of the vagina is tightly folded, and very elastic. When  _ not  _ engaged in sex or childbirth, the vagina's muscle tissue stays folded. Anxiety can make the muscles clench even tighter. This can affect a woman's first sexual experience— the tissue is tight and contracted starting out, then anxiety in anticipation of pain makes the muscles contract tighter, causing discomfort, difficulty, or sometimes outright pain for penetration. The pain of first penetration is a  _ self-fulfilling myth. _

“Arousal causes the vaginal muscle tissue to relax a little. But it does  _ not  _ result in a big open space, like the inside of a tube. Instead, the vaginal interior shifts from resembling a tight clenched fist, to loose enough to press in one or two fingers. If the vagina feels  _ too  _ tight during sex, either she's not interested in having sex with you at that time, or she's not had enough build up time to allow the vaginal muscles to relax enough for comfortable penetration. Men who attempt penetration before the woman's vagina has relaxed and become well-lubricated, either don't know what they're doing, or just don't care that she could be having  _ more  _ fun than she is currently having. I don't want you boys like that. If you want sex to be about you alone, frip your hand. If you're with a partner, make sure they're enjoying your time together too, and not just enjoying it  _ some,  _ but as much as they can be.”

“Sir! Yes, sir!”

“Most women require at least half an hour of sensual input for the vagina to relax enough for full enjoyment. Kissing, fingering her clit— there are many non-penetrating activities to entertain yourselves with while you wait. Most women, if you give them that time, will provide enough lubricant within themselves for full comfort, but not all  _ do.  _ So again: lube isn't  _ exclusively  _ for sex with asses.

“ _Some_ women may like sex before their vaginas are fully charged and ready to go. _Many_ simply don't know their own anatomy enough to realize it would feel better to hold off just a bit, play around in another way until it's all ready to go. Painfully many are afraid that to wait is somehow less tough than just fast-fast-fast. But when you're priming a shield, you don't demand it inflate before the damn thing is sorted, do you?”  
“Sir! No sir!”

“And stuffing a soft deecee into something is like trying to corral pudding!”

“Sir! Yes sir!”

“And similarly, holsters should be treated with consideration. You take good care of your bodies, and they'll take good care of you. Same holds true for your partners, be they male or female. Know anatomy. Understand anatomy. It's more than just  _ push this button  _ and  _ stick this in there. _ If you want to truly have  _ skill  _ in sex, you need to be armed with  _ knowledge,  _ and then  _ practice.  _ But  _ only  _ when both you and the people you are with respond with enthusiastic, verbal affirmatives.”

“How do we ask for that?” Tup asked, sounding hungry.

“Come here, Tup.”

Trapper didn't have to be Force sensitive to feel his brother's thrill. Holy frip.

Tup reached the balcony and stood, muscles all taut and buzzing with excitement.

Kenobi stepped closer to him, into his space, and smiled, gazing into his eyes, and then glancing down to Tup's lips before asking, voice low and sending tingles down Trapper's spine, “May I kiss you?”  
“Gods yes,” blurted out of Tup's mouth.

And then Kenobi's lips were on Tup's, and brothers through the giant room just stopped breathing.

Trapper couldn't see if there was tongue, but he didn't think there was.

Still, when Kenobi pulled back, Tup looked just a bit unsteady on his feet.

“It's simple to check in with your partner frequently during whatever intimacy you're sharing. While you stroke them, or thumb them, or pinch, or whatever you're doing, you can ask—” again, his voice went sultry and that smile played with his mouth, something that made it so difficult to look anywhere but his lips— “do you like that? Does that feel good? Trust me, boys, it won't kill the mood.”

A hand brushed over Tup's shoulder. “And keep in mind, sex doesn't necessarily mean sticking a deecee  _ into  _ something. Assuming that when someone says sex they automatically mean a deecee being stuck  _ in  _ somewhere is... well... it's not very imaginative, and it can lead to misunderstandings.  _ Sex  _ encompasses a wide range of things. Mouths, penetration, hands, between thighs, rubbing— it can even be two people never once touching each other, but only touching themselves while speaking to one another. Or, back to back.  _ Sex  _ can mean just about anything involving pleasure, so don't be quick to assume that if a deecee didn't go in someone's holster, it doesn't count. If it's pleasurable and both parties had fun, it counts. If 'sex' or 'intimacy' meant  _ stick a dick in something,  _ then many coupled lesbians never have sex. Which is manifestly ridiculous.”

“What about the things that weren't in the manual?” Echo worried. “The collars and hitting and things?”

Kenobi nodded. “There's so much more than I can explain right now. We'll get to it. We'll meet here, same time tomorrow, and continue this, for anyone who's interested.”

“Yes, Sir,” Hardcase called out. “But can we have sex with you when in appropriate places to do so?”

Kenobi hesitated.

Tup froze, eyes wide and soft and deep and pleading, and Kenobi clearly got lost in them for a moment.

Again, the brothers held their breath.

_ Come on, Tup. Come on, Tup. You can do it. Come on, Tup! _

Tup's eyes turned just a shade mournful.

“I value each of you.” Kenobi's voice was quieter, but thanks to the acoustics of the room, still easily audible. He turned, looked out over them all, making eye contact with so many, as many as he could, his gaze shifting all around to try. “Your safety is extremely important to me, both on the field and off.”

“Can't imagine we'd be any more safe than with you, Sir,” Tup murmured.

Kenobi reached out, brushed his palm against Tup's cheek. “You are precious,” were the near-inaudible words in reply, and there was something both grave and sad in a way that it squeezed Trapper's heart, “every one of you.”

Then he turned and walked away, leaving a whole room full of vode dismayed.

 

* * *

 

“The General tries to explain, then gives up. He calls me by name, has me go up there, and he demonstrates on me. He puts his fingers—”

Rex veered away from that supply closet. He'd already abandoned the barracks for similar problems.

He needed to sleep. He just need a quiet corner out of sight where he could curl up on the floor and get just a few hours in—

Oh. The conference room looked dark and quiet.

“Dancing naked for us isn't touching us, you know? So if he's worried about us for some reason, that should be safe enough. I mean, technically we can see it if we just go to one of those sex festivals, so why not have him just dance  _ here _ ?”

“Here in the  _ conference room? _ ”

“You're so literal, Boil. I mean here on the ship. He can dance, can be happy, get what he needs from us watching...”

Rex just. Needed some damn. Sleep.

He pushed his way into the room, flicked the light on, and glared at Waxer, quelling him into silence.

“The room is mine,” Rex asserted. “Get out, and warn the others to stay away.”

“Sir, yes Sir,” Boil replied, sounding smug.

_ I would prime my deecee if I had the damn energy and wasn't about to die of sleep deprivation! _

Rex was shocked the whole ship didn't reek of sex.

He needed to get back to the  _ Resolute... _

But he somehow doubted that Skywalker's ship was in any better shape.

 

* * *

 

Weeks had passed.

A rumor had reached Anakin's ears. From R2.

“Are you teaching sex ed classes to the clones?” Anakin asked, making sure Ahsoka hadn't yet returned.

Obi-Wan looked up from the holo table. “Only when we're not in combat.”

“But... how many classes does one need? I mean... this goes there, put something on it so you don't get sick and she doesn't get knocked up— how long does that take? Ten minutes?”

Obi-Wan glared. “And consent?”  
“Well, get it, obviously.”

“And what does consent look like and  _ not  _ look like?”

“Presumably  _ please no  _ isn't consent.”

“Anakin—”

“ _ Okay,  _ I know there's more to it than that. Moaning's a good sign.”

“Teaching them how to negotiate, how to listen, how to verbally express what they want, takes more than ten minutes. Tacking on why fluidbonding is something to be undertaken after consideration and not just because it's convenient or 'better' is like just haphazardly mentioning  _ consent is good. _ And—”

“You tried to go longform on me,” Anakin reminded. “But I knew all that kark before you entered my life.”

Obi-Wan eyed him warily. “You always say that. I'm not entirely sure it's accurate. And I've only got your word for it that you paid attention in the Temple's sex ed classes.”

_ Well... _

They needed to get away from that line of questioning pretty fast.

 

* * *

 

They were back on Coruscant for a while.

In the past, that meant going to 79's for drinks, and maybe... for a few adventurous and inclined in that direction, getting laid.

Now?

Cody went. Grumbling about how gross everything had become in recent weeks.

No one else did.

Instead, they gathered and waited, peering at the chest-high table at the front of the room, and the cam aimed carefully, with a big screen high up so everyone could see.

Kenobi swept into the room, a human woman at his side.

“Today we're talking anatomy. This is Miss Pink, she has agreed to assist in demonstrating. Please thank her, and anyone not interested in seeing a naked woman and perhaps naked other people, please leave now.”

Two brothers left.

The rest stayed.

Kenobi reached the table and turned to face the brothers who now stood, strung taut, eyes huge, amazed and hungry. “Miss Pink is a friend of mine, an exhibitionist from the local kink scene. Can anyone tell me about her name?”  
“Presumably a 'scene name,' sir!” Longshot barked back, the way that had been expected of them in training back on Kamino.

“Excellent. Would it be rude to ask Miss Pink for any other name?”  
“Sir! Yes, sir!”

“It would indeed.”

The woman had sent them a bright smile and little wave, and was shucking off her clothing with a speed and lack of concern that certainly had the brothers' attention.

Kenobi gave her a hand and gallantly helped her up onto the table, where she lay on her back, raised her legs and parted her thighs, spreading her nether bits open to view of the cam and those close enough to see.

Kenobi placed a hand on one knee, a gentle gesture, one Waxer wasn't sure was intentional, and then turned to face his assistant. Play partner? Acquaintance? I've-seen-her-naked-but-never-touched-or-spoken-to-her-before?

Undetermined.

“Hair is a matter of personal taste. Some women keep it trimmed and shaved into a triangle, or a rectangle. Some shave it off entirely. Others just let it be what it is. Miss Pink likes it being played with, so she's left it the way it naturally grows. As you can see, it covers her mound—” he pointed, then brushed his fingers over it, earning a shiver from the woman.

“The hair continues on down, dusting her labia majora. Hers are very sensitive to touch.” He played at the hair right next to her slash with his finger, and then lightly tugged at it, earning her feet to lightly tap at the air, her ankles active.

He moved a bit, trying to make sure to keep things visible.

“Miss Pink's labia minora hang down lower than her labia majora, as you can see.” Obi-Wan pointed to the pouting lips visible even without spreading the outer lips. “This is quite normal. There is as much difference between vulvas as there is between male genitalia. Don't expect everything to look exactly the same, woman to woman. Different colors, different textures, different shapes and lengths. One reason I asked Miss Pink to help us is because she has a very clearly defined clitoris, so it is easy to locate. On some women it will be more hidden, but—”

He gently spread his fingers, peeling aside the outer lips to reveal the inner more thoroughly. “The labia minora begin at the clitoral hood. See?” He passed his thumb over the large nub.

It was quite a bit larger than Waxer had anticipated.

“With some women, the clit is much smaller. Keep in mind that many woman will not orgasm from penetration alone, without added clitoral stimulation. This has nothing to do with the size of your deecee, or your  _ prowess.  _ It has to do with anatomy. Work  _ with _ anatomy, don't fight  _ against  _ it. Both sets of labia are intensely sensitive.” He ran his thumb down the outside of one, then lightly pinched the right labia majora between two fingers and gently rubbed his fingers together.

The visible bits flared in response, a flutter of reaction and the strong thighs trembled. A little jolt passed through Waxer's bloodstream.

“Don't get so caught up with clit or getting  _ in  _ that you forget that petting, gentle squeezing, rolling the flesh between your fingers— there are  _ many  _ ways to grant pleasure. Now. Here we have the urethra. It's better when debris and messes avoid it; a urinary tract infection is unpleasant and it's discourteous to leave her with one. If she needs to get up after to pee, don't take offense, and don't laugh. It's better to deal with it than have it hurt to piss for days afterwards. Here's the clit again. Not all women enjoy having it directly stimulated. I know some of you have read the sex advice areas of the HoloNet, but most of that is absolutely garbage.”  
“Even letters of the aurebesh?” Hardcase asked.

“You can try it. It most certainly is not the golden key. Some women want their clit nibbled, others want it sucked, others want it lightly thumbed, some want you to manipulate it  _ only  _ through the lips protecting it. The way you find out?  _ Ask. _ Ask her what she prefers. You'd be shocked how many women have  _ never been asked.  _ A lot of their lovers have just gotten to work, and while perhaps it was enjoyable, it might not have been as good as it could have been. If you're already naked and in bed with someone, it's odd by definition. Making sure you both have exactly what you want is hardly  _ more  _ uncomfortable— it's just that we're told it's  _ supposed  _ to be.”

_ Dumb rule. _

Kenobi's hands shifted lower, braced around a pulsing entrance. “Does anyone remember what I said about a woman wanting sex with a man, inviting him to her room?”

“Doesn't necessarily mean PIV! Sir!” Boil called out from beside Waxer. “There are women who don't enjoy being penetrated vaginally, or orally, or anally, or a combination of or all of the above, but they still may be interested in sex! Sir!”

“I'm going to show you how to please a woman without ever entering her,” Kenobi announced. “Please her  _ well. _ Plenty of you have already figured out how to please one by entering.”

Half-shy chuckles choked through the room.

Miss Pink craned her head up, looking amused as she glanced at them, then grinned and giggled.

Kenobi grinned in reply and swiped his thumb right beside her entrance, a little harder this time.

“Oh, that's nice,” the woman murmured, arching her back.

“What's the worst that can happen with communication?” Kenobi asked.

“Brief embarrassment, and possibly not getting laid that night, Sir!” Hardcase barked.

“Is going home not laid so terrible a fate?”  
“Sir! No, Sir! We've got hands, and there will always be other interesting play partners in the future! Sir!”

“Desperation can lead to rookie mistakes,” Kenobi agreed. “And the desperate never inspire respect.

“If you know you'll be coming in to port, and it's been a while, frip your hand the day before. That way you won't be desperate; you can pick what you want instead of begging for the first willing hole to receive you.”

More chuckles. Someone said, “ _ Oh... _ ” like a luminator had just switched on over his head.

“Breasts are interesting to touch, but sometimes they receive all the attention, and the rest of the woman's body receives nothing. It can become predictable for them. The inside of the thigh here, the line of the hip bone leading down beside the mound... the inside of her knee— different women respond differently, so it's well worth experimenting. See how her lips appear more swollen now? That's good. The blood is filling her tissue, the same way it fills your deecee—”

The door slid open again, and all heads swiveled in that direction, Kenobi's fingers still pressed against Miss Pink's entrance, like a couple of bars denying entrance.

Skywalker stood in the doorway, eyes now huge and shocked. His gaze traveled from the woman on up Kenobi's arm to his former master's face, then to the men in the room, then back to Kenobi.

“Oh,  _ kark, _ ” someone hissed. “I was supposed to lock the door.”

Kenobi shot the unfortunate brother a wryly amused look, his eyebrow quirking up.

“The  _ hell _ ?” Skywalker squeaked.

Miss Pink waved at him. “He's scrumptious, Ben. Please tell me he's not off limits.”

“V-very off limits!” Skywalker sputtered. “This is  _ not  _ a sex ed class!”  
Kenobi chuckled. “Well, clearly it  _ is. _ ”

“No,  _ no one  _ teaches it like this!”

“Desperate times,” replied Kenobi, sounding just a bit prim.

Skywalker looked like he wanted to die, and kept his gaze very carefully away from the woman's naked form. “I came to ask if you wanted to go to Dex's for lunch, but you seem  _ busy _ !”

“It was a lovely thought, but I'll be held up for a while yet.”

Skywalker recoiled from the room, slamming and locking the door.

“He's cute,” Miss Pink offered. “He's so shy.”  
“He's not in an open relationship,” Kenobi replied, tone a bit dry. “He could get in trouble just for seeing you.”

“I thought Jedi were very open about—”

Someone wolf whistled.

“You know,” Obi-Wan's kinkster purred, “I get this feeling that while some of them are interested in me, most are far more interested in  _ your  _ ass than mine.”

A gasp was wrenched out of the crowd.

“Sorry!” a few brothers blurted.

Waxer winced.

It was rude to admit, but she'd figured it out anyway...

And yes, while it was  _ astounding  _ to witness her, witness Kenobi touching her...

Kenobi let go, and she sat up, legs swinging over the edge of the table.

Her breasts  _ were  _ very nice. Small and compact, with pebbled tips—

Kenobi didn't linger every time his gaze must have fallen on them, though. Perhaps such things were more normal for him.

“You've been teaching them everything except your own body, haven't you,” the woman guessed.

Kenobi eyed her thoughtfully, their gazes locking.

“I explained the situation.”

“Seems to me you've taught them a  _ lot. _ And maybe you're not ready to touch them yet, but perhaps you could take a step in that direction. They want you to. Look at those big, sad eyes.” Her lip stuck out, her own eyes went huge. “They look so  _ sad,  _ Ben.”

“I—” Kenobi looked back, his expression torn as he swept his gaze over them.

“Maybe you're not ready to touch  _ them...  _ but you were fully prepared to give me an orgasm in front of them, so why not... disrobe a bit... revise the plan, change it to very much filling me up with your cock, and let them extrapolate it to themselves in their lonely showers this evening.”

Kenobi made a face. “How is that  _ less  _ cruel—”

“Oh, you're being  _ very  _ cruel already. With the best of intentions. But very cruel, Ben.”

That actually made Kenobi look stricken.

He looked back to eager faces, and then he choked out something that sounded like a  _ sorry,  _ and fled the room.

Everyone stared at the door in shock.

Miss Pink huffed a sigh. “And  _ now  _ I have to go back without even coming. Unless... there was a volunteer with a condom?”  
Hands launched into the air.

 


End file.
